Polgara, Angaraks' Queen
by DarkRose2009
Summary: In which Polgara had seemingly succumbed to Torak's marriage proposal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by David and Leigh Eddings.

In which Polgara became Queen of Angaraks at the end of book 5 of the Belgariad.

Chapter 1

Polgara had approached Torak's temple with apprehension, today is the day that will seal her fate. Would she be the Queen of Angaraks or stay Polgara the Sorceress? Only after the encounter with Torak at the City of Endless Night will tell. She had looked at her companions. Their faces were blank. She probed into their minds and saw that they were to afraid to think of anything. She herself was afraid, because the confrontation wich occurred at Vo Mimbre will repeat itself. She doesn't know if she'll have enough courage to resist Him this time because her mother wasn't at her side. She sighed. If she succumbs, then the whole world shall be Torak's and the Dark Prophecy will prevail. She and her companions had fallowed Urtag, the Grolim High priest to Torak's temple. She opened the door with her mind, and had seen Garion, Silk and her Father inside already. She had been greeted by Zedar the apostate.

-Hello Belzedar, it's been a long time, said she.

-I have no right to wear that name anymore, Polgara. Anyway, welcome to Torak's temple, my Queen. I see now why my Master longs after you, replied Zedar, bowing deeply to her.

-We'll see, Zedar, my fate has not yet been sealed.

-I've no doubt of the outcome, my Queen. Please save yourself the trouble to resist Him.

By now they have arrived at the altar, where the One-Eyed God had awaited them.

-Welcome to your home, my bride, said He.

-Never, Torak, had replied Polgara.

But at the same time, her Will had crumbled; she had been conquered by Him already. She had made a step toward Him. Durnik, the good Master Blacksmith, had rushed to her to stop her. But the Dragon God had beem quicker, so he had frozen the blacksmith. Garion had also tried to stop his Aunt Pol's advance toward the Dark God, but had met the same fate as his friend.

Polgara, defenseless before the Dark God without her mother's aid, said:

-My Husband and my Master, thus accepting His proposal.

The Orb had attempted to help her resist, but could not do anything. After all, it had been only an Object, where as Torak had been a God. In her mind, Polgara was also completely frozen, unable to think and to resist. Zedar had been right, it had been impossible to resist a God. But somehow, it had felt right, when she had said yes to Him. She had felt relieved, at peace. All her plans to resisting him had seemed ridiculous, futile. Immediately upon accepting Him, she felt herself more powerful than ever before. Torak also, she noted, was happy and smiling. His face, which before was maimed and hidden in a mask, was beginning to change now. The ugly maimed part was gradually changed into a handsome face, more handsome than any of the faces she's seen before. She thought: how could she have hated him? She should have adored Him. Any woman at his side should feel herself lucky to have someone as a handsome as Him as a husband. In a desperate attempt to snap his Aunt Pol out of this, Garion shouted:

-Aunt Pol, please don't! Think about all he's done to us. Think about Chamdar!

Polgara had turned at her nephew, not comprehending his words. What's he talking about? He's trying to separate her from her true love! She continued to advance towards her fiancé, not showing any recognition sign nor understanding to Garion and the others. Torak gloated openly now, and said :

-Mine at last, Polgara! Victory shall be mine now! The Dark Prophecy shall prevail and I shall have dominion over all the World! Come, Belgarion of Riva, face me if you can!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own the Belgariad.

Garion's POV

Garion, the King of Riva, had trembled with terror. His aunt Pol had succumbed, and he had been sure to lose. He had slowly walked towards the Dark God, all courage failing. He had thought his aunt Pol would be able to resist him, but apparently no. Torak had now gained more power because one creature had loved him, it had been all that had been necessary for him to return to normal and have dominion over all the world. He had looked at the Dragon God's slowly changing face, growing more handsome than any man he ever had ever seen He had glanced at the others, all had been trembling, and thinking that the world would shatter, and that the Dark God would prevail. He had no choice but to face this mad God and make a futile attempt to save the world. Where had been his Aunt Pol's courage? The strong willed and manipulative Aunt Pol he had known no longer had existed. He had then turned to look at her; her face had don adoringly at He who is now her master and her husband. She had been sworn to serve him, become his whore and slave, and he, King of Riva, had to be obliterated to nothingness. He had sighed, he had been advancing, but his mind had no longer been in his body. He hadn't noted that he had already been before the Dark God.

The burnt God had no longer been burning, his eye no longer missing. He had looked confident, now that he had Polgara's love. He had charged blindly, as the Dark's power had infused Him. Garion hadn't stood a chance, as the Light's power had weakened within him. He had tried to defend himself as best he could, but had been no match for Him. Strike after strike, the Child of Dark charged with deafening power and speed. Garion had been on the ground, and so weak he could not stand up. He had looked up at Aunt Pol and screamed:

-Help me!

Polgara POV

Aunt Pol had just stared at him blankly, as if she hadn't known who he had been. Now, she just had been standing there, looking at Torak with vapid adoration. Who was he? Was he her son? Why would she help him? Were all the questions she had asked herself.

Torak POV

Torak had howled with triumph, pleased that he had defeated his one-time rival. He had not wanted to kill him, he had only wanted a son. A son who would worship Him, call Him father and do his bidding. And He, in return, would spoil him rotten, like a father would. Garion may think that being with him would be torture and slavery, but he had never intended to treat them with violence. All he had ever wanted had been a life mate and a son or daughter, a family to love, who had loved him back. He does not know how he lost his brothers' love nor his mother's. Because they had rejected Him, His mind had gone mad, mad with the desire to be accepted. Because He could have it in a gentle way, yet He been forced to resolve to force. As he had seen Garion so weak, he had offered him to be his son and to stop this madness. He had turned to him and said

-Yield, Child of Light! Thou hast no chance to survive! Yield and thou wouldst live! Yield and thou shalt be your Aunt Pol's and my son, my adored son. I shall provide you with everything you desire, and a loving father, for I do not wish to kill you. Yield and I shall heal your wounds and thou canst rest.

Garion's POV

And the Child of Light had replied, with a voice that had been no longer his:

-Hear this, Torak, with all my might I defy you, with all my might I reject you, as tempting as your offer might be. I shall fight with my last strength and to death. Aunt Pol may have giving in to be your wife and you may be her master, but never mine. I shall reject you till my very last breath. I shall die a free man.

Torak POV

The Dragon God hadn't believed it, He had been offering him a chance to survive, and he hadn't taken it? That had only proved humans to be stupid. He had been sad, because he could not have a son now, but there would others that He would father with his belovèd and beautiful wife. He had responded:

-So be it. To death then, Belgarion!

He had held his sword, and with one strike, had taken down Belgarion. Belgarion now laid dead, the enemy that he hadonce so feared. But lo, a bright being descended slowly on earth, it had been his brother Aldur, the one He had admired so. Aldur, shining with all his Glory, had taken Belgarion's body with and vanished without saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

As Aldur the light God had taken Belgarion's body, on there, Torak had taken Polgara the Sorceress's hand. Thus he had said :  
"Come with me, my dearest Bride."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I shall make with you Godlike children and give them the God's power and yours shall be 2nd only to mine. "

"Yes my Lord." had Polgara replied completely seemingly without her own mind, under her groom's influence.

"And our wedding shall be grand, yes the grandest ever!"

"Yes my lord". had answered she, mind even blanker.

Hand by hand, they had walked together. Today shall be the day the Dark God had waited for an eternity : his union with his beloved : Polgara the Sorceress. And he hadn't cared if no one had been there for their wedding, he had already chosen his personal phoenix as their marriage witness.

"Now, rest yourself in your chambers, tonight will be the night for us to become one, my beloved", had said he to her honey-toned.

"Yes, my Master."

And thus, she had gone to bed, with enchanted things tending to her, assisting her with doing her hair, her wedding dress had already been there, hanged neatly on a dress hanger. She had just to put it on and had looked herself in the mirror : " _stunning_." She had thought about it. "T _orak is really a good person to me, I shall love him with all my heart and sway him away from all his darkness._ " Her blank mind had been an act. She still had her own mind. She had willingly been his bride because she had thought that that way she could save them all, her friends and family, but Belgarion had died.

That night, in Torak's castle, everyone, creatures and people had been joyful, for the Dragon God had take his bride, and had successfully seduced her to him. He'd have her tonight. It'd be his sweetest moment in his lifetime. The moment he had been hankering for forever. " _Tonight, I will have my Bride, Polgara the Sorceress, Belgarath's daughter and make love to her all night_." Thus he had been thinking about his would be wife.

The wedding had been ready, as it had been for ages, all his people had known he'd be having Polgara as his wife and queen. Thus, everything had been prepared. Live decorations had been put all over his castle and grounds. The lake behind it had been shimmering and already he had been picturing his bride, the ever so beautiful Polgara. She, on the other hand, had been in her chambers, waiting for her lord and would-be husband. A maid had announced to her :

"Time for the wedding, my Queen."

"Yes, I shall be coming." She had replied to the maid as she had finished ornamenting herself. She had truly looked beautiful, a divine woman.

"I mustn't keep Him waiting." And, she had quickly gone to the gardens, where their wedding shall be held.

"Polgara, have you rested well, my Queen?"

"Yes I have, my Lord."

"Are ye ready for it all?"

"Yes, I am and I shall be yours after the wedding tonight."

His personal phoenix had taken a priest's form, and he had bespoken :

"Do you, Torak, the Dragon God, take Polgara as your wife and queen and promise to cherish her for life? To be her solid rock for all eternity?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you Polgara the Sorceress, take Torak the Dark God as your husband and promise to cherish him in everything in life?"

"Yes I do."

And thus they had been wed. Torak had then taken her hand in his and led her to their bedchambers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I own only my plot, everything else is David and Leigh Eddings'.

Chapter 4

500 years have passed since Polgara's marriage to Torak and Belgarion had perished. He had been renamed as the Light God. They have had a dozen children, daughters and sons, just as Torak had been craving for. All had worshipped him. He had led a quiet life, with his beloved Queen and children besides him for company. All his children had Godlike qualities, both physically and magically. They had inherited their father's Will and their mother's beauty. Polgara's love had mellowed him. And one day, he had just said to her :

"You know, my Queen, this is just the life I had wanted. It's such a shame that your nephew had to die by my hands, though he had brought it upon himself."

"Yes, my Lord, it is thus. My nephew could have lived, if he had seen how good are you as a person. But all that matters is that I and your children could see it. They adore and worship you. And I know you worship me. But I'm merely a human woman."

"Please don't demean yourself so, only a God could match your Will, intelligence and beauty. And you know, all I had ever wanted had been my brothers' and parents' love and acceptance. But little matter to me now, I have you by my side."

"You will always have me as your wife and queen and companion as you are to me. But you know, if you had wanted your family's acceptance and love, you should treat them equally as you're doing with me."

"And this is where I had made my mistake. But they had not given me a 2nd chance to redeem myself in their eyes, which I had wanted so much."

"It's never too late to pay them a visit and ask for their forgiveness. I mean, our children have been raised with respect and dignity, they shouldn't hold it against you for past grievances."

"I know, but such are my brothers."

"You might have misconceived them too, you know. Let us go pay them a visit."

"You are right, my beloved."

Little had they known, Aldur and his other brothers had not been idle. For these past 5 hundred years, they had resurrected Belgarion with a resurrection Elixir, had sought permission from their Creators to revive him and make him a God to battle him.

Belgarion had been armed with the Gods' best weapons, his Will stronger than ever, empowered by the Light's. He had been training and preparing himself for a war with his uncle-in-law Torak and his aunt Pol and their horde children.

They had been fearing the worst from them all, making even Durnik and Silk sorcerers, trained by Belgarath and Poledra themselves. They had been wanting to defend themselves against all evil.

However, their brother Torak had really changed for Polgara's love and acceptance had made him thus. He had felt her eternal and immortal love for him. And this had healed him from any darkness. He had truly wanted to be reunited with his family. He and his Queen had been yet again discussing together about how they should show their true sincerity to his family and her family-in-law. Then, Polgara, his Queen had an idea :

"My Lord, why not gift them a phoenix's feather, the most precious gift that's been in your hands since a lifetime. You yourself had no use for it all."

"You think they'd accept me then, my beloved?"

"Yes, I'm sure about it, trust me on this."

It had been such a shame that his brothers had been preparing for war, while all He had been hankering for had been peace for his soul, acceptance and love from them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Only the plot is mine, everything else belongs to David and Leigh Eddings.

 **Final Chapter**

Even with his Queen's nagging him about it, Torak had been fearing asking for his brothers' and parents' acceptance and love for the fear to be rejected again. Thus, 500 years have passed yet again before he had paid them a visit. Thus, he had been a millennia without seeing them at all. Polgara, his wife an queen, had been fed up with him and said to him one day after 500 years :

"Well, I see you're still fretting about them. I say we go and pay them a visit. Why not? What's there to lose?"

"I'm fearing a war and bloodshed between family, my Queen. Don't you as well?" had he asked her.

"No, I'm sure, after a thousand years without a move on your part, they'd have realized you've changed your ways and would forgive you."

"If you are so certain about yourself, then let us pay them a visit. You've never been to their residence. Let me guide you there."

"Of course."

And thus they had gone to His brother's sumptuous residence, armed with his personal phoenix's feather, a true God's gift. He had been a God too, though he had been long cast out from it, forbidden even entry. He had to thread on his toes to enter their place. He had not known what had awaited him there. Forgiveness or violence, war and bloodshed? He had been fearing these the most in his mind. He had voiced them to his wife :

"What if they shan't accept my gift?"

"Please appease yourself, my Lord, I'm sure they would."

Her words hadn't soothed his fears at all. They had ridden his personal dragon to fly there, and they had been at the gate. He had rang the doorbell once. No response. Inside, Aldur and the others hadn't been expecting anyone, thus they had been surprised. He had to ring another time. This time, Aldur had come to answer the door. He had peeked from inside the door to see who it had been and quickly hurried back in to say to all the others :

"It's our brother Torak on his personal mount with his wife, Polgara. What are we to do?"

"Well, Aldur, do they seem like they want a war or anything such as that?" Belgarion God had thus asked him.

"No, they have come with a phoenix feather and nothing else, no weapons and nothing violent?" He had responded with shock.

"Well, maybe we should let them in and see what they have to say for themselves?" Belgarath chimed in.

"Well, let us vote, who's up for letting them in and who's up for arming us all for battle?" Had responded Aldur.

Only Belgarion had put his hand up in the air. Thereafter, one by one they had all done so.

"Well then, it's decided, who shall open the door for them?"

"I shall." Had answered Aldur courageously.

He had gone to the door, opened the door lock with a magic spell. And he had not been expecting Torak, kneeling before him. Thus, he had said to him :

"My brother, please stand yourself up. Why are you doing this after such a long time?"

"I had merely wanted ye all's forgiveness, acceptance and love, my Brother. Would you accept my humble gift, my very own phoenix's feather?"

"Certainly, let me take it from your hand. And let us go inside with everyone else."

They had been all waiting without a breath. They had been chit-chatting for awhile with Torak and Polgara. Finally, they had come in together. Aldur had taken their hands and had walked in the middle. Reassured, they had heaved a relieving sigh. Aldur had been the first to speak to them all :

"Torak is still our brother, and has redeemed himself and even presented us with a phoenix feather, you all know the sincerity it symbolizes for us all. Our little brother has truly changed, let us forgive and forget our past grievances. Let us not mourn, but celebrate."

Moved by his speech, one after the other they had shaken Polgara and Torak's hands. And that night, there had been festivities and celebrations for this joyful family reunion. It had taken them a few thousand years to truly forgive one another. And after which, Torak and Polgara had brought their children to visit as well and Aldur had been chosen as their Godfather. Truly a joyous ending for Torak.

He had finally been redeemed, accepted and loved by not only his people, the Angaraks, but also had other people's respect. He had truly felt one with his family and his parents-in-law, Poledra and Belgarath had loved as a son. He had learnt to treat others with respect and dignity and had been the best God ever from thus on. This had been his life after his bloody battle with his nephew-in-law.

 **The End**


End file.
